The Emblem Chronicles
by juliettalove
Summary: In every timeline, there was another group of magical girls in Mitakihara—the Puella Magi Emblem Guild. One of them is known as Mami Tomoe, believed to have extraordinary potential. But when a stranger appears from the neighboring city, tensions rise. And secrets are revealed. (Rated T for the violence!)
1. Chapter 1: Junko

The Emblem Chronicles

_Puella Magi Madoka Magica_

Chapter One: Junko

"I wish people didn't have to act upon nightmares."

Those few simple words—only eleven, in fact—changed Junko's life for the better. When the little Incubator named Kyuubey came to her, she made her wish on the spot. And she had absolutely no regrets.

Just a few months ago, fourteen year old Junko Hayashi made a wish to become a magical girl.

Each girl made a different wish. Kimi, a veteran, had wished for her sister to get through her depression. Amaya, who moved from Kazamino, wished for her friend to learn to play the violin and finally be happy. And Suzume wished her mom wouldn't be so distant, and was the newest magical girl Junko knew.

Now, they had been fighting witches in exchange for their souls. A seemingly drastic price, but Junko thought it was worth keeping Mitakihara safe.

However, though most of Junko's friends were magical girls, one of them wasn't—her sisterly friend, Mami Tomoe. But one day, the impossible happened, and Mami became a magical girl. And it started with a crash.

"Amaya, give it to me! Give it!"

"Not yet, Suzume. I just want to read one of these diary entries…"

"Don't you dare, Amaya Naito!"

"Dear diary, today everyone but me got perfect scores on their mathematics tests—"

Suzume snatched her diary back with a growl as Amaya laughed. Ever since Amaya had moved to Mitakihara to help with the witch hunt, they had been immediate rivals. Kimi looked at them both with a smile.

"You're both hopeless," she said with her signature laugh.

"It's not my fault she's so intimidating and rude." Suzume muttered, making Amaya cross her arms in mock frustration.

"Quiet, both of you!" Junko said, forcefully yet quiet. "I don't like all the noise you're making."

"Says the girl who screams when someone steals her cookies."

Of course Amaya would make a rash comment like that. In fact, she may be the most straightforward person she knew, but Junko still respected her.

As Suzume started her rant on the meaning of "personal belongings", Kimi started shushing her. "I have a call, so you'd better be quiet." she said. Suzume calmed down while Kimi answered the phone. "Hello?" she said. "Yes, I'm a friend of Mami." As the girls all tried to listen in, Kimi's face became much graver. "What hospital is this?"

_Hospital?_

"A car crash? How—her parents?" Kimi said in a hushed tone as everyone was almost completely still. "I don't think she has any other family."

"How the heck could something have happened to Mami?" Amaya whispered.

"I'll be right over," Kimi said with all seriousness. As she closed her phone, she said, "We have to go to Mitakihara Hospital. Mami was in a car crash."

"What about her parents?" Junko asked hopefully. "She was with her parents, right?"

"They were killed." Kimi said mournfully.

They were all silent for a moment. Then, Suzume yelled, "We should've been there! We could have done something!"

"But we weren't. And we have no room for regrets right now." Amaya said.

"Besides, we're lucky Mami lived at all." Junko added. Suzume sighed, but agreed.

"We should all get over as soon as possible," Kimi said. "I'm sure Mami would love to see us. Has anyone got money for the bus?" They all nodded. "Then let's go see our friend, right?"

As the girls went to the bus stop and boarded the ride, Junko looked at the Soul Gem ring on her finger. Could they have saved her parents? Could they have had that type of power?

The bus stopped at the hospital in just a few minutes, and all four ran off the bus in an instant. They went through the doors as Suzume demanded at the front desk, "Which room is Mami Tomoe?"

"B102, second to your left down that hall." the woman said, smiling.

They didn't even bother to thank her as they started sprinting again. The room's door was already open, and they tumbled through the threshold, landing on the ground with a thud.

Junko looked up to see Mami looking calmly at them. "Hello, girls." she said.

Their blonde friend didn't look fazed at the least. In fact, she seemed to be quite normal. Blinking in disbelief, Junko slowly picked herself from the ground. "Mami, you look perfectly… well, perfectly fine. Like you weren't in a car crash." she stuttered.

"Well, I suppose so." she replied. "I was lucky, wasn't I?"

"Thank god you're alive!" Junko said. "Who knows what could have happened to you."

"We're all so sorry about your parents, though." Amaya said.

A shadow cast across Mami's face as she looked down. "I wasn't supposed to live," she sighed.

"Mami!" Kimi gasped. "You shouldn't be thinking like that! We're all glad you're alright."

"Then at least some people don't think my wish was a waste."

All four stood in silence as they tried to take in what she said. By wish, she couldn't mean what they thought she meant, right?

Mami put up her hand, displaying the mark and ring on her middle finger. "I've traded my soul to live another day and become a magical girl." she said with a small smile. "Like all of you."

"You knew about us?" Suzume gasped.

"Actually, I just found out." Mami replied. "Kyuubey told me all about you." The small Incubator now revealed himself from behind a flower vase.

"It's a pleasure to see you all again!" he exclaimed.

And there they were again, dumbfounded at the sight before them. Mami Tomoe, a magical girl?

Kimi beamed right when she saw him. "Kyuubey!" she squealed, taking the creature in for a hug. He didn't look the least bit annoyed. "This is amazing, Mami!" Kimi said.

Suzume had a positive approach as well. "Imagine if we could all fight alongside each other," she fantasized.

Now, Mami becoming a magical girl seemed amazing to Junko. Another person fighting alongside them would be such a great help.

She and Amaya walked over to Mami's bedside, and Junko pulled her in for a quick hug. "It could be interesting having five of us. This means we have a better chance of defeating witches." Amaya commented behind her.

"I hope I can be of a help to you all," Mami said.

"Nonsense, Mami!" Kimi said, releasing Kyuubey. "Maybe you can even keep Suzume's head intact."

"I have no temper!" Suzume cried, and Kimi couldn't help but laugh.

"You guys should really stop fighting," Junko said. "We're here for Mami, not a debate over our personalities."

"Well, Junko, Miss. Peacemaker," Amaya began. "Since when have you turned down a good old-fashioned debate?"

"Just because I'm in debate club doesn't mean I like fighting!"

Amaya laughed. "I'm just teasing. Calm yourself."

Mami started getting out of bed, and stood up with ease. "I'll probably be out of here soon," she said. "After that, you all wouldn't mind showing me how to be a magical girl, would you?"

"Not at all!" Kimi said with a grin. "We'll see you tomorrow, 'kay? Bye, Kyuubey!"

"Goodbye, Kimi Shizuki. I'll see you all very soon." Kyuubey said.

As they exited the hospital room, Junko saw Mami sitting back down in her hospital bed with a sigh. "Are you sure I can do this?"

Kyuubey was quick to answer. "There's a reason we Incubators chose you to be a magical girl." he said. "You'll be a very powerful fighter, I know it."

"Maybe even more powerful than Kimi."

Junko turned around to see Amaya looking down at her.

"What do you mean?"

"I can tell Mami is going to be a great magical girl," she explained. "Right now, I think Kimi's the most powerful of us all. But if Mami trains enough..."

"How do you know Mami could be more powerful?" Junko asked.

"Open your eyes," Amaya said. "It's the truth." And she swaggered away like she hadn't just made Junko drown in her thoughts.

Kimi was a powerful magical girl… wasn't she?

Was Mami strong enough to take her place?

* * *

Author's Note:

Yay! My first chapter of my first fanfiction!

I really, truly hope somebody is reading-I swear, just one comment would make my day, and critique is always welcome! I'm only fourteen, so of course I need to brush up on my writing skills.

So basically, this fanfiction is about Mami's life before she met anyone of the Puella Magi Holy Quintet (Homura, Kyoko, Madoka, Sayaka), this time with my four OCs-I haven't heard too much about fanfictions focusing more on Mami (my favorite character), so I decided to write one.

But I must warn you, in a few chapters this will definitely be what is more typical of Madoka Magica, and by that a darker theme.

Until next time, my lovelies!

-Julietta


	2. Chapter 2: Mami

Chapter Two: Mami

"Save me."

She had absolutely no time to think, but all she knew was she wasn't ready to die. Not yet.

"Please, let me live on."

Of course, Mami didn't regret it entirely. She preferred being a magical girl to death. But Mami had her doubts. She barely got to think over a wish. And she didn't save her parents.

Did that make her a horrible person, being so selfish?

Kyuubey assured her that she needn't worry. She was going to make a new life for herself, fighting witches and helping to power the universe. But how could Mami keep powering a universe without her parents?

"Being a Puella Magi has its benefits," Kyuubey had said. "You protect people from suicide, for example."

"Suicide?" Mami repeated.

"Yes, witches are responsible for suicide." Kyuubey said, as if it were a norm. "They also use the Witch's Kiss to cause murder and accidents for humans."

"Accidents like…"

Kyuubey quickly caught on to what Mami was saying. "If you're relating this situation to your car crash, yes, a magical girl could have prevented that." he said, scratching behind his ear.

Mami immediately thought of her friends… could they have prevented the crash? No, she couldn't start blaming her best friends for this. But she could blame herself.

After all, Kyuubey had approached her once before the crash, and if she had just accepted, maybe she could have saved her parents. Maybe they would still be alive.

"So, if I had been a magical girl at the time, I could have saved them?" Mami asked.

"Perhaps," Kyuubey said simply.

"And as a magical girl," Mami began. "I can keep other people safe, too."

"Correct." Kyuubey replied. "See? Being a magical girl does have its benefits."

Mami was already out the door before he finished talking.

* * *

Kimi, Junko, Amaya and Suzume were back in the park when Mami found them. She was sure they'd be glad to see her out just a few hours later. Besides, Mami felt fine. She didn't need the hospital keeping her trapped. Kyuubey had followed her, and was now resting peacefully on her shoulder.

When she reached the picnic bench, Amaya was the first to notice her. She didn't even flinch when she said, "A surprise seeing you here."

When Suzume looked up, she fell backwards from her seat in shock, earning a laugh from Kimi. "We didn't expect to see you here yet!" Kimi said between giggles.

"Mami!" Junko exclaimed, being the first to walk up to her and clasp her hands. "They let you go already?"

"You could say that." Mami said, scratching the back of her neck.

"So you feel okay?" Amaya questioned. Mami nodded. "Kyuubey, did Mami have any advances in her self-healing?"

"In fact she did, Amaya Naito." Kyuubey said. "With you being a magical girl of wisdom, I would expect you to notice. After Mami made her wish, all pain and life-threatening injuries were hindered."

"How do you notice these stuff?" Suzume grunted as she got up from the ground.

"You heard the Incubator," Amaya said matter-of-factly. "I'm a very wise girl."

Suzume looked about ready to pounce on Amaya when Mami interrupted. "Magical girls can have certain focuses of their powers?" she asked.

"Of course." Kyuubey said. "These powers may depend on your wish. Amaya's powers are through music and wisdom."

"Mine are from love and dreams, and Kimi's are happiness." Junko said with a smile.

All the girls looked at a disgruntled Suzume, who said, "Bravery." in a tired tone.

"And… what would mine be?" Mami asked.

"I would assume her powers to be through maturity, and life?" Amaya said in question, directing it towards Kyuubey.

"Correct again." Kyuubey said, swishing his tail. "Mami wished to live during the crash, so of course she would be a magical girl of life. Also, based on her personality, I would infer she could be a Puella Magi of maturity as well."

"All right!" Kimi said excitedly.

"Maybe Mami could even keep Suzume in check?" Junko questioned.

Everyone laughed, and Suzume was clearly boiling inside. "I have told you again and again, I don't have a temper!" she cried.

Mami giggled. "It's good to see you all again. You too, Suzume." she said.

As the others talked, Mami saw Kimi looking down at her pocket. The brunette took something round and lavender out, which was shining brightly. "Everyone, get out your Soul Gems, now." she said in all seriousness.

All the girls did as told, and all the gems were glowing. "There's a witch nearby," Amaya said.

"Yeah, state the obvious." Suzume muttered, still clearly grumpy.

"Girls, we have no time to argue!" Junko said with exasperation. "Let's just go find this witch and fight it, alright?"

"Yeah!"

"Wait, now?" Mami exclaimed. "I'm not ready! I have no idea how to fight yet!"

"Just stay on the sidelines," Kimi said, taking over a leadership role. "We'll make sure nothing happens to you."

All the girls and Kyuubey were on their way down the street. It was starting to get dark out, and Mami was slightly afraid. _Don't worry,_ she assured herself. _You have your friends with you. What's the worst that could happen? _

Suzume enthusiastically shouted, "We're here!" making Mami jump. Junko put a hand on her shoulder to calm her.

"Stay right there with Kyuubey, 'kay?" Kimi said. "Ready, girls?"

"Ready!" the other three shouted. And suddenly, Mami was blinded by four bright lights as her friends transformed right in front of her.

Kyuubey tapped Mami's head with her tail. "You may want to transform as well. Safety precautions." he recommended.

"But how do I—"

In a flash, Mami was surrounded by a yellow glow. Her pale, simple nightgown was replaced by a yellow and white dress. She felt a hat placed on her head, and knee-high boots on her feet. When it was over, Mami raised her hand to her head, and felt something hard and smooth. Her Soul Gem.

Looking in front of her, Mami's friends had changed as well.

"Puella Magi Emblem Guild!" Kimi exclaimed.

"Emblem what?"

"_Emblem Guild_," Kimi repeated to a confused Suzume. "It sounds cool, so I added it!"

"But _why_?" Amaya asked.

"Guys!" Junko yelled in an uncommonly loud voice. Everyone was silent. "Look, the witch!"

Mami was frightened by the messy monster-like creature in front of her. A witch? This looked different than the witches she had been shown in her childhood. Above its head, there was one word: **Nadia.**

"Amaya, you and Junko go distract that witch." Kimi commanded.

"Sure thing." Amaya said, dragging Junko along with her. She revealed a bow and arrow, while Junko had a pair of battle fans.

Junko threw both fans, and when Mami thought she was now weaponless, a new pair appeared from inside her shawl. With rapid speed, she took aim with her fans while Amaya shot arrow after infinite arrow, each one making a different key of music as it flew.

Nadia looked at the objects flying around her head in awe. "Suzume, can you get close enough to hit it with your axe, and get rid of some Familiars?" Kimi asked.

"Have I ever said no?" Suzume replied, and before Kimi could answer, she was running at breakneck speed.

"How does she go that fast?" Mami asked Kyuubey.

"As a magical girl, her element is fire, because she has had experience with it." Kyuubey said as Suzume hit Nadia with her axe. The witch screeched in pain. "Representing fire is her ability to run at fast speeds."

Kimi started to get her rope of chains. Simultaneously, she jumped incredibly high and threw the rope. It landed around Nadia perfectly.

Now in a rage, small creatures started charging at Kimi. She conjured a force field out of thin air.

Mami watched, now more amazed than scared. "What are those?" she asked.

"They're called Familiars." Kyuubey said. "You could say they're like the witch's minions."

"Junko, can you try to get her confused?" Kimi yelled. "I can't hold this field up for much longer!"

Junko raised her hands, pointing them at Nadia. A pink mist came from them as they surrounded the witch. Amaya also had a violin appear floating in front of her, playing soothing music. Nadia started getting slower and weaker in her blows against Kimi's force field, until she couldn't concentrate enough at all. She missed repeatedly.

"Ready for the final blow!" Amaya said.

Kimi let down her force field as Amaya, Junko and Suzume ran to her sides. All of them poised themselves, ready to strike.

"Now!" Kimi yelled, and all at once each of them took aim and attacked Nadia.

The witch started swelling, and blew up into millions of scattered pieces. They soon disappeared as the real world returned, and a small, black orb was at the girls' feet.

Kimi laughed. "That was fun, wasn't it?"

"You take these battles way too lightly," Amaya scolded. "I'm just glad we got out alive."

"Well, it's Suzume's turn to take the Grief Seed." Suzume said.

Suzume picked up the orb and pressed it onto her Soul Gem. Mami noticed its dull color became a much brighter red.

"That was amazing!" Mami cried. "I hope that one day I could be as skilled as you all."

"I'm sure you'll be fine, Mami." Suzume said, shrugging it off. "Nice outfit, by the way. It really defines your boobs."

Amaya hit her on the head, really hard, as Suzume protested. "I'm just being honest! You told me to be more honest, didn't you Amaya?" Suzume laughed, as Mami started to blush.

Kimi and Junko laughed as well. "Don't listen to Suzume, Mami. You look beautiful." Junko said.

"So, does anyone want to go out for frozen yogurt?" Kimi asked.

"Yes!"

"Great!" Kimi said. "After that, we can teach Mami the ropes of being a magical girl."

Mami smiled. Still on her shoulder, Kyuubey said, "You'll catch up in no time. These are the best mentors you can get in all of Mitakihara."

* * *

Author's Note:

If anyone is actually reading this... thanks so much! I got my first review today, and I was literally bouncing in my seat with joy. I hope more people are reading this story than that, though!

And also, I have a problem-I'm not very sure I'm portraying Mami's character correctly I want her to be a bit more of a follower and a tiny bit less mature, but I can't figure out how to do it! Any ideas?

Remember, critique is always welcome. Thank you all so much!


	3. Chapter 3: Kimi

Chapter Three: Kimi

It was very, very late at night battle training. As Kimi called it, an "Initiation into the Emblem Guild."

"What is it with you and this 'Emblem Guild' thing?" Suzume asked.

"We need a name, Suzume." Kimi said, trying to clarify her point of view. "We'll be a pretty well-known, powerful guild with Mami, and that's what people will call us."

"It's a wonderful idea!" Junko exclaimed politely. "Don't you think, Mami?"

"What is the 'Emblem' for?" she asked.

"The Puella Magi Soul Gem Guild would have sounded weird and long, but Emblem sounds so much _cooler._" Kimi gushed.

"You're all wasting time." Amaya said, breaking the discussion. "We're here to help Mami."

"Right, right," Kimi said, back to business. "First things first, you need to transform."

"But I don't know how to—"

Kimi watched as Mami was enveloped into a yellow light, and her outfit changed drastically. "You just have to think of transforming," Kimi said. "Other than that, you'll also transform when in danger."

Kimi went into her own magical girl form, while the others did the same. "Pretty, cute, right?" Kimi giggled, showing off a long, lavender dress.

"She's the lucky one." Suzume said. "Kimi has that awesome gown, Junko has that little shawl, Amaya's wearing a pretty cool blue… suit… thing—" Amaya crossed her arms hearing her name. "—and all I got was some stupid combat boots and a chimney on my head!"

Kimi and Junko both burst into uncontrolled laughter. "It isn't a chimney; it's just a hat that spouts smoke from it when you're angry." Amaya corrected.

"Amaya, please!"

"As you can see, she's clearly angry because there's smoke."

Suzume groaned, walking to a beam from the bridge and leaning against it. "If anyone talks to me, I'll burn your face off."

Recovering from laughter, Kimi turned to Mami. "It looks like someone's a gunner." she said, pointing at Mami's hands.

"Excuse me?" Mami looked down and noticed she was holding two muskets. "These are my weapons?"

"They sure are!" Kimi said in a much too cheery voice

"We could surely use another long-distance weapon." Junko said. "Do you know how to shoot?"

"Absolutely not!"

Kimi was already deep in thought. How could Mami even practice without anyone noticing her? "You could shoot something off one of our heads."

"I volunteer." Amaya said.

"Great!" Kimi said. "Alright, Amaya, would-ya mind if we tried shooting the little crown off your head? No? Well, that's a relief! So Mami, you stand over there and Amaya will stand ten feet away."

"So I just shoot the crown off her head?" Mami concluded.

"Exactly." Kimi said.

"Just don't miss." Amaya added.

Junko walked over to Amaya and swatted her on the arm, and she didn't even flinch. "You're not helping." she said. "We need to support Mami, not scare her half to death!"

Kimi's heart was racing fast as Mami raised her musket and took aim. She could tell Mami was nervous, and if she missed, disaster could strike.

She heard a loud boom. Kimi was still looking at Amaya's head, and her crown sat there unharmed. But when she remembered Suzume, who had been right behind her, and…

"She almost shot me!" Suzume screamed, jumping a foot back from where she was originally. Pointing an accusing finger, she cried, "Mami, you'd better be more careful with that thing!"

While Mami looked down shamefully, Junko went to inspect the damage. "She hit the beam, which is about one inch to the left of Amaya's crown." she said. "She didn't do too badly for her first try."

Kimi beamed. "That's amazing!" she exclaimed, and Mami looked up, confused. "You were really, really close! Can you try again?"

Mami nodded, and didn't hesitate as much when she shot another bullet at Amaya's crown. This time, it hit it right in the center. The material of the crown fixed the hole almost immediately

"Yes!" Mami applauded herself. "I can't believe I did that!"

"You did well, young grasshopper." Kimi said jokingly.

"You're going to be an amazing magical girl." Junko said with a smile.

"And you didn't kill me, so that's another plus." Amaya added.

"But she almost killed _me_!"

Everyone laughed about Suzume's close encounter and her angered reaction. Kimi felt proud, not only because Mami had achieved, but because she felt a sense of achievement as well. Being able to teach someone to protect others… she thought that was priceless.

"Kimi! Earth to Kimi?" She was snapped back to reality at the sound of Amaya's voice. "Anything else you had to show Mami?"

Kimi grinned. "We'll stop there for today." Junko and Suzume both cheered.

"I need to sleep so badly," Junko said, suppressing a yawn.

"Really? I'm wide awake!" Suzume said. "Maybe because I was almost hit by a flying bullet!" Mami blushed in embarrassment.

"Suzume, can't you just calm down?" Amaya asserted. "I'll see you all tomorrow, then?"

"Thank you all so much!" Mami said. "I should be getting back home to Kyuubey, shouldn't I?"

"I wish Kyuubey could stay with me!" Kimi complained with a pout.

"Well, I don't see why—"

"Guys, shut up." Amaya interrupted. Everyone was silenced.

"What's wrong, Amaya?" Junko asked.

Amaya waved her hand, motioning for them all to be quiet. "I think… I hear someone." Straightening up her back, she added, "They're getting really close."

"Get your weapons ready." Kimi said, and everyone did as they were told. Mami fumbled with her muskets in her nervousness. "Can you tell where they are, Amaya?"

She closed her eyes momentarily, and quickly brought them open. "Just around that corner, where Suzume is." Amaya whispered.

Narrowing her eyes, Suzume brought up her axe. "We're gonna surprise them, okay?" The other girls were already behind her, nodding.

With that, they all ran around the bend. Suzume raised her axe, ready to attack, when she saw nothing. "What the hell—"

Out of nowhere, she was knocked backwards. "Suzume!" Amaya yelled, and as she was readying her bow and arrow, she was slammed to the ground, along with Junko and Mami.

Kimi quickly put a force field around herself, wondering what could be doing something like this. She saw a flash of orange light in front of her, and it reflected off her force field's barrier.

"I see you can defend yourself, huh? Pretty nifty." a voice from the darkness said.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Kimi demanded.

She heard a sigh. "Well, if you insist." And out of the shadows walked a teenage boy, laughing his head off.

Suzume, Mami, Junko and Amaya were just starting to get up. "You have got to be kidding me." Suzume muttered, shaking her head as she looked at the boy. "We were beat by some kid?"

Kimi lowered her guard as she let her force field disperse. "How did you do that? The orange light?" she asked.

Amaya gasped, and everyone turned to her. "I never thought I'd live to see the day." she muttered.

"What is it?" both Mami and Junko asked.

"He's a magical boy." Amaya said flatly. "And he comes from Kazamino. The neighboring city."

"I prefer the term 'magical knight' now, Amaya." the boy said. He knew Amaya, but… how? Kimi was lost in thought. "For all of you who don't know, my name is Mikio. And I've come to make a proposal."

"What type of proposal?" Kimi asked warily.

Mikio laughed, and looked Amaya dead in the eye. "I want to become a part of the Puella Magi Emblem Guild.

* * *

Author's Note:

Sorry for the delay, to everyone who's been reading. School starts tomorrow, so there's been a lot of prep at my house. But I'll try to update as frequently as time allows! I hope the chapter was enjoyable, and feel free to review and PM me-trust me, I need all the advice I can get!

Until next time, my lovelies!


	4. Chapter 4: Amaya

Chapter Four: Amaya

All she could think was why. Why now, when Mami had just become a magical girl, when things were supposed to be fine? How could a childhood friend just appear out of thin air?

"But you're a _Puer_ Magi." Amaya contradicted.

"So, just because I'm a boy means I can't be a part of your guild?" Mikio asked. "That's quite discriminating, even for you."

"If I may interrupt…" Mami started. "I thought there were only magical girls, not magical boys?"

"Knights. Magical _knights_." Mikio corrected, as Amaya rolled her eyes. "There are very few of us. We're the only ones that can battle witches with no consequences."

"C-Consequences?" Junko stuttered. "Like what?"

Mikio shook his head. "Sorry, ladies. I can't tell you any more." he said.

"What would we have to do to make you tell us?" Kimi asked.

After a moment's thought, Mikio said, "Perhaps accept me into your guild?"

Amaya rolled her eyes and scoffed. How could she have expected him to be any different? Mikio had always been insufferable, and never one to turn down a barter.

"Don't listen to him." Amaya warned.

"How do you know him so well, Amaya?" Suzume asked. "What if we can trust him?"

"You all know I used to live in Kazamino before I moved here to help. Mikio used to be my best friend in middle school." Amaya said.

"Then you should be able to trust him, right?" Junko asked hopefully.

"Wrong." Amaya said. "Mikio abandoned me the months before I moved, when I needed him most."

Mikio crossed his arms. "You were going to move anyways." he muttered.

"Amaya, please." Kimi said. "Mikio may have some very important information for us. What if it helps us defeat the witches?"

Amaya sighed. "First, we see what type of information he can give us. If it's valuable, I'll think about it."

"Perfect." Suzume said. "I'm very curious… can you tell us anything about our Soul Gems?"

Mikio stood up straighter, obviously basking in this all-knowing glory. "Well, those Soul Gems do more than just get polluted. If you get too far from your Soul Gem—100 meters, in fact—you'll go unconscious. For too long, you could die." Amaya saw Junko and Mami clutch onto their rings much tighter. "Also, as most people know, if they get crushed, you're as good as dead."

"Crushed? _Dead_?"

"Didn't you know, Amaya?" Mikio asked with a devilish grin.

"Kyuubey never told us that." Kimi said in disappointment.

"Of course he didn't. Incubators only tell you what they are asked." Mikio said. "In fact, I'm pretty sure he didn't tell you where witches come from."

Amaya was surprised Mikio knew so much, but she was interested fully with his knowledge. "Where do they come from?" she asked.

"Mami!"

"Kyuubey?"

Amaya and everyone else turned around to see Kyuubey standing there, face emotionless as always. "An Incubator!" Mikio gasped, taking a few steps back.

"What, are you afraid of him?" Amaya sneered. "Kyuubey, is something wrong?"

"I was just wondering what was taking you all so long." he said. "I was starting to get worried."

"We're all fine, Kyuubey." Mami said. "You shouldn't have come out all alone, though."

"But we have made a friend." Junko said. "Kyuubey, meet Mikio. He's from Kazamino."

"Mikio!" he gasped. "Yes, I remember contracting him. A very uncommon magical knight."

"I know your secrets, Incubator." Mikio said.

Kyuubey stretched and did a small yawn. "You seem very confident about yourself."

Mikio laughed coldly. "Can't you just tell them where witches come from?"

"Unfortunately, I cannot take orders from a magical knight." Kyuubey said. "Only magical girls, when commanding me to tell them something, I can comply with."

"Incubator!"

"Mikio, enough!" Amaya's outburst surprised everyone, even herself. "You have absolutely no right to talk to Kyuubey like that! For your information, I am very glad I chose to become a magical girl! In fact, I'm sure I could do it a hundred times better than you!"

"Amaya, please don't talk like that." Junko said silently. "Mikio, you leave her alone as well."

"Junko's right." Mami said. "I think we may have to wait a while to see if we can trust Mikio, though." Every girl nodded.

"It's settled then." Kimi concluded. "We're keeping Mikio with us, but he is not a part of our guild, and he must tell us more information if he wishes to become a part of it."

Mikio nodded respectfully. "I won't let you down." he said.

Without warning, Suzume ran up to Mikio, pressing her axe against his neck. His face turned a pale white. "Don't get too confident," Suzume threatened. "If Amaya has a bad feeling about you, I'm going with her instincts."

The magical knight raised his hand and slowly pushed the weapon away. "You have my word." Mikio promised, putting up his right hand.

Amaya had a very, very bad feeling about this.

"So, what are the witches over here like?" Mikio was already starting to annoy Amaya with his incompetent questions.

"The same." she replied, trying to get away from him. But Junko had already lectured her on being able to "accept" other people, and understand what they must be going through.

"Do you not like me anymore, Amaya?" Mikio asked. "We used to be good friends."

"Yes, until you ignored me for months without any reason." Amaya countered sharply.

Mikio looked flustered. "Yeah, well, I did have a reason, in fact—I did, and if you'd just listen—"

"Save it." Amaya said, walking much faster to catch up with the others. Over her shoulder, Amaya said, "You aren't a part of our guild, and therefore not allowed to speak with me."

Although Amaya usually had no problem saying the truth and being direct with people, she felt bad making an old friend feel so horrible_. _

_But he deserved it._

"Have you girls already found a witch tonight?" Mikio asked, trying to break the silence.

"In fact, yes." Mami said. "I didn't help though… I just became a magical girl today, you see. But these girls are an amazing team, and I hope I could help them out one day."

Kimi laughed. "Don't mind her. She's way too modest."

_How could they be so comfortable around someone they just met?_ Amaya wondered. She had known him for years, yet still felt uneasy around him.

"Kimi, I think you'll want to see this," Suzume suddenly said. She pointed at a man walking down the street. On his neck was a clearly evident Witch's Kiss.

"Two in one night?" Junko murmured. "How tiring."

Kimi was already on the man's tail, with the other girls right behind her. Amaya noticed Mikio keeping a safe distance away. _He must be a coward. _

"This is most likely suicide," Amaya whispered, and all the girls nodded in assent.

"Mami, are you up for this?" Kimi asked. "You're welcome to stay back if you prefer."

Her eyes were wide for a second, but soon Mami looked fearless. "I promise, I'll do anything I can to help!" she exclaimed quietly.

The man was walking up the stairs to the top of a tall building. "Right here." Suzume said confidently.

"Okay girls, ready?" Kimi asked.

"Ready!"

Amaya looked behind her, and Mikio was staring with a newly found interest.

"Let's go fight a witch, then!"

The world's surroundings changed into a demented forest, and a monstrous witch replaced the set of stairs in front of them. Flying around the witch were her Familiars of doves and dancers. With a high-pitched scream, the witch stood up, revealing itself.

**Odette Y.S.**

"Junko, I'm gonna need you on offense this time." Kimi said. "Suzume, start trying to confuse the witch with your speed. Amaya, take Mami and try to get as close to that witch as possible."

Amaya tugged Mami along, who was clearly surprised. "We both have long distance weapons, but we're gonna get closer. Better aim." Amaya yelled, and Mami nodded. Amaya could already see the blur of Suzume running around Odette, who tried and failed to catch her.

Amaya grabbed her bow and arrow, and commanded Mami to have a musket ready. "We're going to wait for Kimi's signal, okay?" Mami nodded, understanding the order.

As Amaya dragged Mami along, she looked back and saw Mikio staring back at her. He grinned, and then was gone.

Gone?

Now off guard, Amaya didn't notice the group of Familiars flying straight at her. As she tried to shoot them away, she let go of Mami's hand. Amaya was frantically trying to look for her, but couldn't focus with ten Familiars in the way.

"I need backup!" she yelled. No answer.

Amaya took out more arrows, and shot most of the creatures in one go. But now the witch Odette was in front of her, raging with fury. Stuck in its grasp were Mami and Suzume.

"Amaya!" Mami yelled.

In a split second, Amaya was swept off her feet by Odette. She was being crushed so much she couldn't move; she couldn't try to fight back with her own weapon.

Kimi and Junko were trying to battle the witch with decisive blows, but every time Odette knocked them away.

Amaya kept kicking her feet in futile attempts. Was this how her life was supposed to end? In a witch's barrier?

Then, there was the flash of orange light.

Amaya started falling to the ground.

* * *

Author's Note:

Hooray! Another chapter! I hope that the people reading are enjoying so far... reviews are always helpful!

Well, as you can clearly see, we have a new character from the end of last chapter. I know people have written different fanfictions about magical knights and their theories about them, but I just made it simpler. However, this fanfiction is NOT going to revolve around magical knights-it revolves more about Mami and the guild itself.

Thanks for reading all the way to Chapter Four! PM or review, it's always encouraged!


	5. Chapter 5: Mami

Chapter Five: Mami

One minute Amaya was holding her hand. The next, she was let go and enveloped in a suffocating, white tentacle.

She tried yelling, but her mouth was being covered too. She heard Amaya's voice, and knew she needed help. Mami bit the witch's tentacle, making it scream in fury. Her mouth was free.

"Amaya!"

Mami watched as her friend stared up in horror at them, and then was carried off the ground. Amaya was squirming in Odette's grasp, and clearly couldn't see what Mami could.

It was Mikio, disappearing and reappearing in repeated intervals, closer and closer to them. _Teleportation?_

He ran towards the witch with no fear evident, and an orange ball of light flew out from his hands.

It seemed to burn a hole right through the witch, who had started to disintegrate. And Mami was falling, falling, until somehow, her yellow hair ringlets instinctively saved her, lowering her to the ground safely.

But Suzume and Amaya were still helplessly plummeting. Kimi, recovering from shock, thankfully threw her rope of chains, binding both girls together, and getting them lower and lower with no harm done.

Amaya stood up quickly without hesitation, scanning around until she found Mikio. Running up to him, she yelled, "What the heck was that?"

"I just saved you from certain doom!"

"We could've done very well on our own, thank you!"

"Sure didn't look like it."

"Mikio Nakada, I swear—"

"Amaya, stop it!" Junko exclaimed, getting herself off the ground. Her uncommonly loud outcry made everyone jump. "In all honesty, I believe Mikio deserves a thank you. He saved our lives!"

With her usual blunt voice, Amaya said, "Thanks," and pushed past the knight with no more words.

"Amaya, wait!" Kimi called. "Above you, it's the man!"

For a second, Mami was very confused. When she ran towards Amaya and looked up, however, she saw the man with the Witch's Kiss falling from the building's top ledge screaming.

"I've got this!" Mami yelled, earning herself a warning from Amaya. Mami ignored her protests, and suddenly had two yellow ribbons in her hands. They reached themselves upwards and wrapped around the man's waist. With extreme care, Mami lowered him to the ground.

Standing up, the man brushed himself off and looked around warily. "What happened?" he asked, rubbing his head.

"Well—I don't know how to explain it to you, but—"

Junko quickly ran up to the man and interrupted Mami. "You just had a bad dream." she said softly. "You were probably sleepwalking out here and fell."

The man took the strange excuse easily, even smiling at Junko. "Well, thank you for helping me." he said to Mami. "Have a good night, everyone."

"Good night!" Kimi said, waving happily as the man walked away.

Mami was confused as ever. "He took that very well." she muttered with suspicion.

"Junko has some amazing persuasion powers." Suzume said, patting Junko on the back. "It's only helpful when we need to tell people 'what happened' though, because it doesn't work on witches."

Junko scratched the back of her head. "I did nothing much." she said modestly. "But Mami, what you did was truly amazing!"

"It's very similar to the power Kimi holds, isn't it?" a voice behind them asked. Kyuubey came out of the shadows where he was hiding, taking his place on Mami's shoulder.

"Why didn't you help us?" Mikio exclaimed. "Something could've happened!"

"My apologies, but Incubators aren't supposed to intervene in witch battles." Kyuubey said.

"So… you would have done something if you could?" Amaya asked Kyuubey.

Kyuubey nodded with a yes. Amaya gave a piercing glare to Mikio, who huffed in anger.

"How'd you do it, Mami?" Kimi asked. "I wish I could make multiple ropes appear, but I can only have one at a time."

"You said it before," Mami said. "Being a magical girl relies on instinct. I have no idea how I did it, it just happened."

Suzume laughed. "Before you know it, Mami could be just as good as Kimi." she said. "Doing that your first full night? Very impressive, kid."

Mami went over to the small Grief Seed lying in front of them. "Does anyone want it?" she asked.

Amaya gave her first rare smile of the night. "It's yours, fair and square." she said.

"Really?" Mami asked. Picking up the black seed, she pressed it against her Soul Gem. It turned an even brighter, purer yellow than it used to be.

"I could tell you something about those Grief Seeds," Mikio began. "They—"

"Shut it, Mikio." Amaya said.

"Amaya," Kimi argued. "We brought Mikio with us to learn what he knew. It won't be worth anything if you keep interrupting him."

Mikio smirked in victory. "The Grief Seeds purify your Soul Gem when it's polluted, you know that." he said. "But do you know what happens if your Soul Gem gets too polluted?"

"You die." Amaya said.

Mikio chuckled. "Wrong." he said. "Let me into your guild and I'll tell you what the real reason is."

Amaya and Suzume groaned. "How can we be sure to trust you?" Kimi asked warily.

"I saved your lives!"

"What does Kyuubey think?" Mami asked, trying to be helpful. Everyone in the group nodded, turning their attention to the small creature.

Swishing his tail, Kyuubey said, "This magical knight is an outsider. In my opinion, he cannot be trusted. Puer Magi cheat Incubators to get into the way of magic, by not requiring their soul be taken. Therefore, they are not condemned to fight witches."

"A cheater!" Amaya said. "Here you are, acting like the good guy, when you cheated your way into magic!"

Mikio's face drained from its color. "Amaya, it isn't what you think, it isn't what any of you think!" he exclaimed.

"Incubators never lie," Suzume growled.

Kimi walked up to Mikio with a different point of view from earlier. "From now on, Mikio Nakada, you are not to come near Amaya or anyone in this guild." she said fiercely.

"I didn't do anything wrong, I swear!"

"You are a disgrace to all magical girls," Kimi continued, ignoring Mikio's pleads. "I want you to leave Mitakihara and never return." She spun on her heel, just as the long tail of her dress disappeared to her school uniform.

Amaya and Suzume stared at Mikio with disgust. Junko looked down as she walked away and joined them.

Stumbling over her feet, Mami followed the girls, taking her place beside Junko. "Do you not believe they were a little harsh?" she asked her.

"I agree with Kimi." Junko replied quietly. "Mikio is a traitor. But everyone has to have some goodness and love in them, right?"

Mami looked over her free shoulder at Mikio's slouched figure. "That's right," she said.

"I can hear you two." Kimi whispered, making Mami jump. "I had a right to be mean. Even though that guy didn't have his soul traded, I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't have one."

Mami shivered. "I didn't know Kimi could be like this. Isn't she a magical girl of happiness?" she asked, much quieter than before.

"Sure she is." Junko said. "It's just, Kimi's our leader, and sometimes being like that is the only way she can handle some things."

"Oh. I see." Mami sighed.

Kyuubey tapped Mami's head with his tail. "When you become leader of a guild, I'm sure you'll understand."

Mami froze.

Leader?

"But Kyuubey, I could never do that!" Mami exclaimed, louder than she should have.

Everyone stopped and stared at her. It turns out Kyuubey had just fallen asleep.

* * *

Author's Note:

I updated! (And quite late, might I add.) I apologize for the lateness, but my family was on vacation for a while. This chapter's a teensy bit shorter than the rest, but I hope you'll enjoy it anyways!

Oh, and the chapters from here on are going to be a bit more like what PMMM is more used to-a bit of a darker theme. I hope you continue reading, because I feel the plot will pick up much more successfully soon.

Also, I'm really in need of fleshed-out critique, like, insult-me-in-the-best-way-you-can critique. I really need to know what I'm doing wrong, because I just feel like there's something missing with my writing style...

Thank you so much for reading-feel free to review or PM me!


	6. Chapter 6: Suzume

Chapter Six: Suzume

"Mom, I'm back!"

Suzume's voice rang clearly through her home. The sound of something shattering and rushed footsteps were the first things she heard—she didn't even jump. In front of her was her mother, with messy black hair and metal tongs in her hand.

"Mom, are you… okay?"

Mrs. Baba took her daughter into a crushing hug. "Suzume, I've been so worried about you!" she cried. "Something could have happened! You could have gotten lost, there could have been a—"

"Stop mom. Stop talking." Suzume groaned, trying to free herself from her mother's grasp.

"There could have been a fire." Miss. Baba whispered. "And you could have died in a fire."

"I was with my friends, mom, as usual. Mami's parents died today." Suzume said.

Mrs. Baba stood up straighter, pointing the tongs she was holding at her daughter. "What was the cause of their death?" she asked.

Right when Suzume said it, she regretted it instantly. "A car crash."

"Aha!" Mrs. Baba said. "That is why you must be safer. And that is also why you won't drive until you are twenty-two."

Suzume stomped her foot in frustration. "We've been through this before! The legal driving age is eighteen in Japan, mom. Eighteen!" Suzume exclaimed.

"I just want you to be safe." Mrs. Baba said, kissing her daughter on the forehead. "Now, go get some sleep. You have school tomorrow, remember?"

"Duh."

Suzume went up the cramped stairs of the small home, passing an empty bedroom, then her mom's, and reached her own. It happened to be the smallest one there.

Flopping onto her small bed, Suzume grabbed a granola bar from the drawer beside her; her mother hated it when she ate without permission, but hey, she was a rebel.

All over the walls were posters of the Mahou Shoujo that Suzume had always loved. Although to anyone else they may seem childish, they held the utmost importance to her. She, Mami, Junko and Kimi always watched them together as kids. And sometimes, Suzume thought that was why she became a magical girl. She wanted to be just as heroic as them.

Suddenly, Suzume sat up in bed. "I'm brilliant! Amazingly brilliant!" she yelled, loud enough for her mother to scream in fear downstairs.

She didn't care. Now, Suzume had an idea to get Mami's confidence up.

"Suzume," Amaya groaned in the middle of class. "Your education is a virtue, and yet you never do your homework? Not even last night?"

"We fought two witches in one night! I was exhausted!" Suzume protested. How did these guys have enough time to do homework at all?

"If we can handle it, Suzume, you should be able to as well." Mami said formally.

_She sure is different at school,_ Suzume thought. _Just like the motherly Mami everyone else knew._

"Um… Suzume," Junko whispered, not wanting to interrupt. "You seem very jumpy today."

She smiled slyly, and then raised her arms, almost hitting Kimi in the face. "Mami, remember the Mahou Shoujo we loved when we were little?" Suzume asked.

Mami seemed very surprised, but answered with a simple "Yes."

"Well, you know, they shouted out those cool catchphrases with their fighting moves." Suzume continued. "What if you imagined this was Mahou Shoujo? Wouldn't it make you feel better?"

Mami gave a small smile. "I don't see why not." she shrugged.

"I wanna try that too!" Kimi exclaimed, and Junko nodded politely in assent. Clearly, Kimi could easily brush off what had happened the night before.

"Alright, class, end of the lesson. Grab your supplies and go on home." the teacher at the front of the room said.

"Freedom!" Kimi yelled, and everyone in the class laughed at her usual outburst.

Amaya tapped Suzume's shoulder. "We'll be meeting up at eight tonight, understood?" she asked. Suzume nodded.

She hoped Mami would heed her advice and be a little braver.

"Got it."

Kimi lead the group that night, holding out her violet Soul Gem, which kept staying the same as always. Suzume noticed that Mami held her head a little higher on this witch hunt than in the past.

"Kimi, may I request a small break? I feel tired." Amaya said.

"Just a little farther." Kimi assured.

"You always say that!" Suzume groaned.

Kimi started shushing her to be quiet. "Well, I hope you feel better, 'cause I'm getting something!" Kimi said as her Soul Gem glowed brighter. Junko and Suzume both cheered.

"As I've said _multiple times_ before," Amaya sighed. "Fighting these witches is dangerous. You should all know that, especially after yesterday night."

"And you could lighten up a bit," Suzume countered.

"Guys!" Kimi tried to be serious, but instead she giggled a little. "We're here. Ready?"

They didn't have to be told twice.

"Puella Magi Emblem Guild!"

Suzume clutched her axe even tighter at the sight before her.

**Riri**

"This one's pretty big." she mumbled.

"Junko, Amaya, follow me." Kimi commanded, taking her leader role once again. "Suzume, you and Mami go straight in and try to attack. We'll be right behind you."

"Right!"

"Come on!" Suzume yelled. Mami nodded dutifully, following Suzume as they ran towards the witch. Suzume used her speed to attack the Familiars flying their way. "Alright, Mami, let's see what you can do!" she cried.

"I don't—wait, right!" Mami said. Taking out two muskets, she aimed them both at the witch's head. A new pair of muskets took their place, just as the bullets hit their target.

Suzume stared in awe as Mami made a ring of her weapons appear around her, and fired each one repeatedly. Most of them successfully hit the Familiars, making them disappear with a loud pop.

"Great job, Mami!" Suzume shouted. Mami smiled.

Suzume ran up closer to Riri, hitting her with her axe. The witch screamed in pain, and tried to knock Suzume away. She ran away just in time, infuriating the monster even more.

"Suzume, we're ready!" Kimi yelled behind her.

Running back to her teammates, Suzume had her axe in position. "Now!" Kimi cried.

"Tiro Finale!"

Suzume looked to her left just in time to see a giant gun beside her. The noise it made was deafening as it hit Riri and made the witch explode. The battle had been won.

"Mami!" Junko gasped in surprise.

The gun had disappeared, and Mami was looking at her hands in awe. "I just did that. Oh my gosh, _I_ just did that."

"It was amazing!" Suzume cried.

Kimi laughed. "You truly are powerful." she told Mami, who blushed from the attention. "It's Amaya's turn to take the Grief Seed, right?"

Amaya shook her head. "You've got it wrong. It's your turn, Kimi."

"Really? But I thought…"

"Take it." Amaya insisted. Kimi shrugged, but nonetheless took the Grief Seed without hesitation.

"Good fight, everyone! See you tomorrow!" Junko said, as she started strolling towards her home.

"Bye, everyone! Great job, Mami!" Kimi said as she walked away.

"Thank you, Kimi, but I don't think I deserve that much praise." Mami called after her. "But I'll see you two later?" she asked towards Amaya and Suzume.

Suzume turned to Amaya. "Do you mind if you walk home with me?" she asked. "So you could, you know…"

"Help explain to your mom why you arrived home late again, as always." Amaya finished the sentence for her. "Sure. Mami could come along too, if she wants."

"Of course!"

Suzume started going down the sidewalk with the other two, when after only five minutes Amaya requested a break.

"We barely started walking, though!" Suzume complained, but Amaya was already leaning against a pole by the street.

"Amaya, are you alright?" Mami asked with a worried tone.

Amaya sighed, then shook her head. "I'm sorry," she said, sinking lower to the ground.

"Sorry for what?"

"I kept secrets from you all. For such a long time."

"What the heck are you saying, Amaya?" Suzume asked.

Amaya buried her face in her hands "I knew this was coming, but I didn't think it would be so soon..."

Suzume was suddenly infuriated. Amaya usually never played games—so what was this about? "Amaya, can't you just—"

"I can't believe I was so stupid." Amaya interrupted. And she actually laughed at her own words.

"I was stupid."

"So stupid..."

"What the hell—"

Suzume heard something shattering beneath her. All that was left were the shattered pieces of a blue Soul Gem.

With unknown power, she and Mami were thrown backwards. "Amaya!" Suzume yelled, as she tried to fight against the force pushing against her. Struggling to open her eyes, Suzume heard the sound of an orchestra take over the quiet of night.

Around her, the world changed. Instead of the calm street in the night of Mitakihara, a room filled with hundreds of books replaced the once familiar setting. This place couldn't be what she thought. It was absolutely impossible.

"Amaya?" Mami whimpered, standing up slowly. "Suzume, what just happened? Where's Amaya gone, and her Soul Gem, it just cracked!"

Slowly raising her eyes, Suzume came to realize what had happened. Amaya's Soul Gem had become too polluted. And right in front of her, too real to ignore, was the truth.

**Artemis Spinoza.**

"She isn't gone, Mami." Suzume said. "She's right in front of us."

* * *

Author's Note:

Yay, two chapters in two days! I wanted to make up for the delay last chapter, so I posted this one a bit earlier. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Even though... you know... I just "killed off" one of my beloved OCs *sniffle*.

I always love reading reviews! Keep my posted on what you think, and feel free to PM me; thanks a bunch!


	7. Chapter 7: Kimi

Chapter Seven: Kimi

The first thing she heard was the crash. Then, it was the yelling that sounded so much like Suzume's.

Kimi quickly started running in the other direction, transforming back into her magical girl form as she went. She noticed the faint blue glow in the distance, and as she got closer, Kimi was lifted off the ground.

She screamed as the untold force sucked her into a portal, and soon orchestra music started playing replaced the eerie quiet of the real world.

Kimi landed with an ungraceful thud, and surrounding her were hundreds of huge books.

"What's going on…" she muttered to herself, rubbing her head and standing up slowly.

"Kimi!"

Kimi's head snapped up at the sound of Suzume's voice. "Suzume?" she cried, just as a speeding red blur collided into her and knocked her back. "Suzume!" she exclaimed, as her friend stared at her with fear in her eyes.

Mami came running behind her soon after, and her eyes were pooling with tears. "The witch." she said, pointing upwards.

Kimi turned around and saw a large, feline monster peering down at them, with spiking blonde fur and blue musical notes imprinted in it.

"It's Amaya."

Kimi gasped in horror. "She's a witch?" she exclaimed in disbelief.

"Her Soul Gem got too polluted." Suzume said between frantic breaths. "She's become a witch now."

"But how can magical girls—"

"The Familiars!" Mami cried.

Kimi looked up, slashing her rope though the air just in time, as the book-holding Familiars turned into dust. "This is insane!" Kimi said, just as another person came flying through the swirling portal.

"Um…what's going on?" a confused Junko asked.

"Amaya's a witch." both Suzume and Mami said together.

"Her Soul Gem got too polluted." Kimi said, with pure disbelief laced in her voice.

Junko's mouth fell right open. However, without another second's thought, she looked at Kimi with anticipation.

Kimi knew this was her time to take over a leadership role. "Mami, you can try and hold her down with your ribbons. I'll help you, and Suzume and Junko will attack."

"We're going to _kill_ her?" Mami croaked, her eyes now wide saucers.

"It's the only thing left to do." Junko yelled.

"Junko, we'll have to get closer." Suzume said. "Hold onto my hand; I'll get us there quicker."

Junko quickly obeyed, and with no warning Suzume sped off. Junko was almost off the ground, closing her eyes from the force of the wind.

"Mami, follow me." Kimi said as she started running, and Mami followed suit. She raised her ribbons and twirled them around Amaya. Realizing what they were trying to do, the witch let out an aggravated cry.

Junko's arms moved at a rapid pace as she threw fan after fan; with terrific aim each one hit its target. Suzume was up close to Amaya, her axe forging terrific blows. Kimi and Mami's ropes tightened around Amaya's witch, and she screamed in fury as she tried to scratch them away. Her bookkeeping Familiars tried desperately to free her, but to no avail.

"I'm so sorry, Amaya." Kimi heard a distressed Mami say. Her friend jumped off the ground, and with hundreds of muskets surrounding her, Mami shouted, "Tiro Finale!"

Each one let out an ear-crushing boom. Kimi covered her ears in the midst of all the noise. Amaya's witch started weakening, but she still attempted to keep fighting.

"We're your friends, Amaya!" Junko screamed. "Please, just listen to us!"

"Move. All of you, _move_."

Kimi turned around and saw Mikio standing there, arms raised. "I'll finish this." he said, his grey eyes narrowed. Kimi quickly ran out of the way. A large beam of light came from Mikio's hands, crashing into Amaya's distorted witch figure.

The Labyrinth around them dispersed. Mami fell to her knees from shock.

"I can't believe this." Suzume said, with a voice first filled with remorse. "She should have said something!" she yelled, fury now taking its place. "Her Soul Gem was polluted, she knew it, and yet she let herself die like that! She let herself—"

"Become a witch." Kimi turned around to see Mikio staring forward, face completely blank. "See what those Incubators haven't been telling you?"

"But, Kyuubey…" Kimi whispered, clearly overwhelmed with grief and betrayal.

"All of you will become witches, if you don't die first." Mikio explained. Kimi suddenly felt cold. "All the witches you fight were once magical girls. And they once had the same purpose as you."

"So, an endless cycle," Suzume growled. "Kyuubey, that bastard!" she yelled, throwing her axe into the ground.

Mami picked herself up, her lips in a tight line. "If we're all going to become witches…" she began. "Than what's the point of living?"

"Mami!" Junko exclaimed in shock.

"Think about it," Mami said, her voice a low whisper. "We spread hope now, but one day we'll spread despair. We'll start suicides. We'll create accidents, and kill people. And we'll put other magical girls in danger."

"Don't think like that." Kimi said, grabbing Mami's arm. "We may become witches, but right now we have to fight the witches spreading despair. The world needs us as we are now."

"We don't have to become witches."

Kimi turned around to see Suzume staring at them all with solemn eyes. "If we just killed ourselves, we wouldn't have to put other magical girls in danger!"

"Suzume, please don't!" Junko cried.

Suzume had already started picking up her axe when Mikio said, "If I'm right, slitting your throat will do no good."

"Why?"

"Your Soul Gems hold your souls," Mikio said. "Your bodies are merely husks used to protect your Soul Gem. But it's your Soul Gem that controls you."

"So we're just like… zombies?" Mami asked, her bottom lip quivering. When Mikio nodded, she started crying. "I never agreed to this!" she wept. "I just wanted to keep people safe, not any of this."

Kimi's stomach started feeling emptier and emptier. Her friend had just become a witch, they had killed her, and they had just learned the truth about everything.

"Hey, Mikio?" Junko asked.

"What?"

"Why did you come back?" she asked quietly.

Mikio looked down at the ground. "Amaya may have hated me, but that doesn't mean I hated her." he said simply. "All of you take care." He started walking away.

"Wait a minute." Kimi called. Mikio spun on his heel, confusion written over his face. "Stay with us. For now?" she asked. "As a thank you for helping us."

"Yeah." Mikio said, his voice expressing his exhaustion. "That'd be fine."

"Could we go to my apartment?" Mami asked.

"Sure." Suzume replied. "It'll be nice to go over there again."

Kimi instantly felt at home in Mami's colorful apartment. "Could I make some tea?" Mami asked, and without waiting for an answer, she was already gathering up cookbooks and finding a teapot. She always cooked when she was upset.

"It's a shame that Amaya became a witch." Kyuubey said when they told him what happened.

"You should have told us about this!" Suzume exclaimed.

"But you never asked." Kyuubey replied.

Kimi crossed her arms at the end of the table. "The thing is, if he told us that in the beginning, we may have never chosen to become magical girls." she reasoned.

"That is very true." Kyuubey said.

"But isn't that like cheating?" Junko asked. "You know, when people say to read the fine print of a contract, I think they mean you should know everything about what you're getting into."

"We Messengers of Magic have a very different system than you humans." Kyuubey said. "You always strive for fair rights, but don't even treat each other fairly. You are very interesting creatures."

"But how could you corrupt young girls like that?" Mikio commanded.

"Between the ages of fourteen and eighteen, young girls have a variety of emotions during their stages of puberty." Kyuubey said. "This energy created as a magical girl fighting witches is so strong, it powers the universe, saving it from entropy! It's not a corruption, it's a service."

"A _service_ is putting young girls in danger?" Kimi exclaimed, slamming the table in anger. "Amaya would have never wanted this to happen to anyone. She just fought for the greater good!"

"And as did all magical girls." Kyuubey said. "But your 'witchdom' in despair is the price for the hope you spread from a wish. It creates a balance in your world, the universe, and yourselves."

Of course. Balance. That was the ideal answer to everything, wasn't it?

"If you wouldn't mind," Mami whispered behind them as Kimi turned to look at her. "I've made some cookies. I hope you enjoy them?"

Kimi nodded. "That'd be great, Mami." she said, trying her best to smile for her friend. It would be just like old times, wouldn't it, but one girl was missing from that group.

* * *

Author's Note:

Wow... it's been more than three weeks, hasn't it?

I truly am SINCERELY sorry for this major delay. I just got into high school a few weeks ago, and its been infamous for a heavy workload, so... that's where I've been. Trying to complete three projects at once from my second week of school til now.

So, I hope people are still reading... reviews and PM are always encouraged.


	8. Chapter 8: Junko

Chapter Eight: Junko

Once Junko left Mami's apartment with enough cookies to last a week, she didn't cry. She had learned from experience—and Amaya—that crying did no good. Of all people, Amaya didn't deserve to die a witch, without anyone there with her in the darkness. Her body would never be found, and she'd forever be considered a missing person.

And one day, it would happen to Junko, and all her friends.

But she didn't have to worry about that. Right now, she had to keep fulfilling her wish. No more acting upon nightmares, she thought. It was like a mantra.

Never act upon nightmares. Never act upon nightmares.

Standing a bit taller, Junko already knew the first person she'd have to go to. Mami was fast asleep when Junko reentered her apartment and crept upstairs to her bedroom.

"It wasn't fair…" Mami muttered in her sleep. "Nobody deserved it…"

"I know, Mami." Junko said. She put a hand on her forehead, and closed her eyes. In a split second, Junko was sucked into Mami's nightmare.

It was an unmistakable scene: two ruined cars smashed against each other, paramedics surrounding the site. Two bodies Junko knew all too well, presumed dead, were being wheeled into ambulances. Mami's parents.

And then there was the hopeful cry of "She's alive! The girl's alive!" and the rescue workers freed the young girl from the car's wreckage. She looked tired, and clearly dirty, but it was a miracle she was alright.

Junko saw the little Incubator, invisible to everyone else, perched on Mami's shoulder. With his pinkish-red eyes, he stared at Junko, unblinking.

Fearlessly, Junko ran over to Mami, knowing that she'd be the only one to see her.

"Junko?" Mami questioned. "Why are you here?"

"You're having a nightmare, Mami." Junko said in the midst of piercing sirens.

"I know that, however—" Mami whispered, morose tingled in her voice. "Can nobody else see you? Only me?"

"It's your nightmare, not theirs." Junko said. "These people are just figments of your imagination. Don't make it real."

Suddenly, the bustling scene disappeared. The environment was now pitch black, and Mami's eyes widened. "What just happened?" she asked with her voice quivering.

"You're letting go of your dream." Junko reasoned.

Mami looked as confused as ever. "What's that supposed to mean?" Mami asked.

"It means you aren't going to transfer your sorrow into the real world. Nightmares should stay in your mind, and nowhere else."

Junko had almost forgotten about Kyuubey before he interrupted. "It's very interesting you came to Mami first tonight, Junko." he said. "There are many other people you could be saving from their nightmares."

"I know. But Mami seemed very distressed." Junko concluded.

"Wait—what does Junko do?" Mami asked curiously.

"Junko wished for people not to act upon nightmares." Kyuubey explained. "Her brother killed herself after being haunted from memories of the past. Suicide."

Junko lowered her eyes as Mami's widened. "I never knew that was why. I'm sorry." Mami said.

With haste, Junko brushed it off. "It's alright." Junko said. "You weren't supposed to know anyways."

An awkward silence lingered between the two girls. "Well, Junko, you should be on your way, shouldn't you?" Kyuubey asked.

Junko nodded. "Sweet dreams, Mami." she whispered comfortingly, and Mami's face now seemed more relaxed. Strangely, she was able to get to Mami much quicker than she could to others.

Now out of dreams, Junko opened her eyes. Mami was still asleep, her sweet smile still spread across her face. "Very interesting powers you received." Kyuubey said behind her. Junko turned around. "In fact, you have multiple non-violence relating. However, even though they are uncommon, unheard of, even, it does not mean you are as powerful as Mami."

"I've known that for quite a while, Kyuubey." Junko said. "But I'm not in this for power. I just want to help people find love and hope."

"But—" Kyuubey continued on. "You are one of the best magical girls in Japan, second only to Kimi Shizuki, of course. Most likely because of your unique ability to wield two different weapons."

Junko looked downwards, not wanting to meet the Incubator's eyes. "You know I barely use the scythe." she whispered. "It just seems like…"

"A symbol of death." Kyuubey said, and Junko gasped, bringing her head up quickly. "It's only fitting, considering you made your wish so no other lives would be lost to the hands of a nightmare."

With a sigh, Junko turned away. "I only use the scythe during really bad nightmares. That's all." she concluded.

"What if there was one tonight?"

"There could be, but…"

"Have you thought about what happened earlier?"

Junko gasped, and her eyes widened with realization. "Suzume!"

"Have you come to a conclusion of some sort, Junko?" Kyuubey asked, tipping his head to one side.

"This is horrible, Kyuubey!" Junko exclaimed. "Suzume's Soul Gem could be dulling right now, and—why is this happening, Kyuubey?"

"When someone makes a wish of hope, despair must be brought upon them in return." Kyuubey said flatly.

"I have to get to Suzume!" Junko cried. With swift feet Junko ran out of Mami's apartment and through the streets. Her parents wouldn't mind her being out so late; in fact, it was the norm. But right now, she had to get to Suzume. She had to save her from a nightmare.

Suzume lived in a small house. Junko had been there times before, and her mother was always grief-stricken about something. Mrs. Baba overreacted about everything.

This was why Junko was hesitant to enter the house. If she was caught, with no doubt Mrs. Baba would freak. And then she would either have to fight back, or be turned into the police, and both could have dire consequences.

Nonetheless, Junko did creep into the dark home. The kitchen, as she always remembered it, was a mess. Going up the stairs, Junko found Suzume's room easily: the one with the red flame painted on the door, a rebellion against Mrs. Baba's fear of fire.

The door creaked open, and she saw Suzume splayed across a small bed, her face emotionless. Junko would have thought she was dead if not for the barely noticeable rising and falling of her chest.

"Suzume!" Junko whispered. "Suzume, wake up!" Junko tried to shake her friend, but the magical girl was a notoriously heavy sleeper. "Suzume!"

"You might not want to do that."

Out of fear, Junko went into her magical girl form, turning around and revealing her fans. "Who's there?" she demanded, louder than she should have.

"Easy, easy." the intruder said. He revealed himself from the darkness, and it was none other than Mikio himself.

Junko lowered her weapons, now transforming back to her school uniform. She couldn't sense any nightmare in the room… not anything drastic. Thank god. "Why are you here?" she asked.

"I teleported over 'cause anything could happen." he said. "Suzume was really upset about the newfound information, and I have experience with magical girls killing themselves when they find out."

Junko nodded in understanding. "Why do you care, anyways? About Suzume?"

"She was a friend of Amaya." Mikio replied simply.

"Why do you care about Amaya so much?" Junko asked. "I mean, I know you were friends before she moved, but do you owe her something?"

Mikio sighed. "You could say that." Junko was never an insistent person, but she was curious. She silently urged Mikio to go on. "Amaya's wish was to help a little boy learn violin and be happy. He had tried before, but was starting to get upset he couldn't do it. You know the story. That little boy just happened to be my brother." _His brother? _Not wanting to be rude, Junko didn't question Mikio as he continued. "He really did become amazing. A ten-year-old prodigy, in fact. But when Amaya told me she did that for my brother, and said she was a magical girl, I got angry. I was jealous she used a wish on him, making him look better than me, and I was her best friend. I never told her that was why I was angry, though.

"I didn't talk to Amaya for months, even when she told me she was moving here, to Mitakihara. But now, I know I was being selfish. My brother was finally happy, and I overlooked that just so I could get a stupid wish. And then, Kyuubey came to me." Mikio sighed regretfully. "I made a wish, became a magical knight, and Amaya got so fed up with me she moved even earlier than she was supposed to. I never even said goodbye."

"You did get a wish, though." Junko said.

Mikio quickly got the message. "I wished that Amaya would be happy here. And I wished she'd forget about giving my brother her wish."

"Why would you do that?" Junko asked.

Mikio laughed sadly, something that made Junko feel even worse for him. "I knew I'd come to Mitakihara eventually." Mikio replied. "I was fine with her being mad at me, but I never wanted her to know why."

Junko suddenly felt uncomfortable knowing all this. "I'm sorry; I had no idea this was what you went through." Junko whispered.

"It doesn't really matter anymore." Mikio said, turning his head away. "You might want to get going, though. The security cameras in here turn on again in about five minutes."

_Security cameras?_

"Yeah, I guess I should then." Junko said quietly. "But, tell me, why didn't you want me to wake Suzume?"

Mikio laughed, this time silently but genuinely. "She looked peaceful, and already had a hard day." he chuckled, glancing at Suzume's snoring figure. "Don't worry; I'll take care of her." he assured.

Junko smiled. "Have a good night, Mikio." she said as she slipped out the door. The last thing she saw was Mikio transforming back into a magical knight, keeping watch as if it were his life on the line.

* * *

Author's Note:

Well, I suppose I'm glad this chapter is a bit longer than usual, but I'm still sorry I haven't' been able to update as often. I hope that anyone reading still enjoys the story though. :)

Things are gonna get better, I promise. (more for the excitability of the plot, not exactly for the characters...)

Until next time, my lovelies!


End file.
